College (and Life) is Complicated
by edgegirl131
Summary: Join four girls as they try to navigate through college, Greek Life, romance, and life in general in the monster world. Will go through Monsters University, Monsters Inc., and may extend what happens next.
1. Origins

**Marvin Zillner's POV; 14 years ago:**

I enter the bedroom silently, as I've done too many times to keep track of. This is a new room for me, the kid just became old enough to get a monster. If I remember correctly, I'm here for a 4 year old girl that's afraid of loud noises. _Phonophobia_ , I think, _common for young kids._ I take a look around the room and am taken back by the appearance.

The room has two beds and a crib in it. The floor is barren of the toys I normally see and the walls are empty of decorations. I take a closer look at the beds. The crib holds a baby covered with a blanket far too big for it to belong. One of the beds has two small kids sleeping curled up into each other sharing a thin blanket. The last bed holds the girl I'm supposed to scare. She's wearing a faded nightgown and has a blanket that doesn't cover her in the slightest. _She switched her blanket for the one in the crib_ , I realize.

I try to move closer so I can do my job, but a floorboard creaks under my weight. The girl wakes up and looks directly at me. I can make out her features a little better now. She has long golden hair and wide brown eyes. This is most definitely my kid. She doesn't look scared of me though, more surprised than anything.

"Are you here to help us?" she asks. Her voice is soft, as though she's afraid of alerting someone that I'm here. "I don't want them here anymore." She looks over to the other bed and the crib. The "them" must be these children.

"What do you mean help you?" I question. I search my memory for her name, something we mostly ignore when examining the files of kids. _Brooke_ , I remember, _Her name is Brooke._ "What help do you need, Brooke?" Her face lights up at hearing her name.

"You know my name!" she quietly exclaims. "You have to be our hero." I notice a small storybook sitting next to her on the bed. It's a fairytale. "I knew we had to be princesses. Someone would save us from the witch soon enough."

"What witch?" I ask. I move closer and she sits up. We're now looking each other in the eye.

"Our auntie," she whispers. "She took us after mommy died. I don't think she wanted us. She tries to lose us at the library all the ladies there taught me to read while we waited for the police to come and take us home." This girl sounds like she's suffered a bit. "But I take care of the girls. She won't split us up if I keep them out of trouble."

 _So the other kids are girls, too_ , I think. "What about your daddy?" I ask. She has me asking more questions than I should.

She shrugs. "I never met him. Auntie says that he only came when he wanted something mommy would give him and then left her with another baby because mommy was too stupid to say no to him." She scrunches her face up as she repeats her aunt's words. She obviously doesn't like to talk about her mother in the way her aunt does.

I know I can't stay here for too much longer, but I can't just leave these poor girls in this situation. This girl doesn't seem like the toxic creature they always told us humans were. "Do you want to come with me?" I ask her. It's a rash and risky decision, but I'll regret leaving them here more than if I take them with me and get caught.

"I can't go alone," she says. She looks at the other girls again. "My sisters have to come with me. They're princesses, too." She knows the other girls won't be safe here, but she'll face the dangers with them if I don't take them all.

"Of course," I whisper. I start for the crib, deciding I'll carry the baby rather than let one of these kids do it. I watch Brooke go over the other bed. She shakes the two girls in it awake. The first one has long black hair and big blue eyes. The second has short auburn hair, cut unevenly as though done unprofessionally, and tired green eyes.

"Twi, Beck," Brooke says to them, "get up. We're leaving and we're taking Hannah with us." I'm guessing they've thought about leaving before, but didn't know how to handle the baby and abandoned the idea in favor of their sister.

I look at the baby I've just picked up. Her eyes are closed, but her hair is shockingly white. I lean down to the girls' level. "Now I'm going to need you three to listen to me carefully and do exactly as I say," I tell them. They all nod. "Before we leave I'm going to need all three of you to scream as loud as you possibly can. Once we walk through the door, I'll need you three to do your best to hide behind me and not be seen by anyone. Can you do all that?" They nod again. "I'll have you hide under a table with your sister until it's safe to take you all to my home." They seem to understand. _Please go well,_ I think to myself as I lead them to the closet door. I hide the baby with my fur a little hoping that she won't wake up from the screams. "Alright, now scream."

The three girls scream louder than any child I've ever heard before. They all stop when I reach for the door knob on the closet. I leave with them close behind. As soon as I'm back on the scare floor, people start applauding me. "That was a good one, Marv," someone says. I look over at the next station and see Bill Sullivan.

"Thanks, Bill," I respond doing my best to keep the four human girls hidden. "Turns out there were three girls rather than one. Scared all of 'em." Everyone laughs before going back to work. I carefully lead the girls to my desk and hide them while my partner gets the next door ready. "Now remember to stay quiet and hidden," I whisper as I hand the baby to Brooke. She nods and pulls her sisters closer to her. I sigh and go back to work.

~Time Skip~

After everyone's left for the day, I finally take the girls out to my car. I hide them in the back seat and drive to the only person I know that could help me now. An old friend of mine has a son about Brooke's age, so I'm sure that she'll have some advise. I finally arrive to her house, which just happens to be next door to mine. The girls have fallen asleep, so I decide to leave them be while I talk.

I go up and knock on the door. It's not long before it opens. "Marvin," Ethel, my friend, greets. "Isn't this a pleasant surprise? Come on in." She gestures for me to enter her home. "Bob is putting Mikey to bed right now, but I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." She leads me to that ugly floral print couch I've made fun of since she got it. I take a seat.

"Ethel," I say, "I need your help." She gives me the go-on signal to continue what I need. "I might have done something illegal at work today."

"What did you do?" she asks. I see Bob come around the corner. He looks concerned. I guess he heard the start of my confession.

"I was assigned to scare this girl," I start, "and it turns out that she and her three sisters were in a really bad situation. She woke up and asked if I was there to help them before telling me their story. I couldn't just leave them there, so I snuck them out and now their asleep in my car."

"Is that all?" Bob asks. He's moved further into the room during my story and is now standing next to his.

"The youngest one is a baby," I add. I have no idea how to raise children, but these two are raising one right now. They have to be able to help us.

"We have Mikey's crib in the basement," Ethel says. "We could get beds for the other three tomorrow morning. That is, if you want to keep them with you."

"I don't think I could do anything else with them at this point," I sigh. "I just don't know anything about kids. How am I supposed to become a father all of sudden?"

"It's not easy but we'll help," Bob tells me. "You're already Mikey's favorite 'uncle' so I'm sure he wouldn't mind having some cousins. I think I've even got something that will help them blend in." I hadn't even thought of making sure no one knows their human. That would be disastrous if anyone found out.

"Ooh, go get it Bobby," Ethel says. She seems excited about whatever it is he's talking about. He leaves the room to find whatever it is. Bob works on making experimental treatments for the medical field.

"Here it is," I hear him say. He comes out with a large bottle of some liquid. "This was supposed to help burn victims heal without any scars, but all it did was leave our test subjects all scaly. It wears off after a month, but I can easily make more."

"The girls will look like normal monsters with this," Ethel tells me. "Now why don't we get that crib and find a place for those girls to sleep while we come up with a proper story for them."


	2. Don't Cross the Line

**Brooke's POV; 10 years ago:**

The world passes by in a blur. The bus is on route to our field trip destination. I tried to talk my dad into letting me skip, but it didn't work. I understand he's doing his best as a single parent, but he could still let me play hooky every once in a while. I feel someone nudge me.

"Nothing cool's going to be out there," my sister says. I'm sitting next to my directly younger sister Twilight. She's only a year younger than me, but dad had all my sisters and I go to school at the same time. Something about having to jump through hoops before we could start.

Across the aisle from us sit our other two sisters. Rebecca is a year younger than Twilight, and Hannah is a year younger than her. That means she's 5 right now. I think she's too young to be in the same class as me, but Mrs. Graves always talks about how smart she is. At least she says we're all four smart and not just Hannah.

Finally we get to the place we're going. I step off the bus and look up at Monsters Inc. My dad works here, so I already know all about it. That's why I didn't want to go on this field trip, but you don't always get what you want.

"Okay, remember our field trip rules everyone," Mrs. Graves says to everyone. No one's listening though. "No pushing, no biting, and no fire-breathing." One of the kids breathes fire right after she says that. I shake my head and turn to my sisters.

"Are we gonna see daddy?" Hannah asks. She's excited to be here.

"I'm sure we will," Rebecca says. We used to call her Beck, but she thought it sounded too much like a boy's name and wanted to go by Rebecca. Dad didn't want any arguments and we changed what we called her.

I asked our dad why we called her Beck to begin with, but he said he didn't know. I guess it was something we did back with our mom before she died. I don't remember her, but according to dad she had the four of us secretly and he only found us after she was gone. We had nothing official that proved we existed so dad had to work really hard on getting documents for us. That's why it took so long for me to start school. It's also why Auntie Ethel started teaching all of us when I should've started school. That's how Hannah and Rebecca got to go to school earlier than they were supposed to.

I hear the door to the bus open again as the bus driver lets one more student off. All of my sisters and I turn our attention to see our "cousin" Mike Wazowski step off the bus. He's a lot smaller than the other kids, even smaller than us. He seems to be fine with it though.

"Okay, everyone," Mrs. Graves calls out to us, "partner up. Get your field trip buddy!" I grab Hannah's hand and watch as Twilight grabs Rebecca's. We've got our system and stick to it. Now we just watch as Mike fails to get a partner and ends up with teacher. He knows we don't like to be split up, so he leaves us be. When we're not partnering up though, the five of us are always together. We like to say that if you mess with one of us you mess with all of us.

We walk into the building with the rest of the class. It's huge. No wonder daddy always jokes about getting lost at work. An older monster takes us on a tour, ending at the Scare Floor. "Now stay close together," he tells us, "we're entering a very dangerous area." My sisters and I have heard plenty of stories from our dad about this place.

We stop listening to the man in order to try and find our dad. I can tell my sisters aren't paying attention either because they're looking around at the Scare Floor rather than the guy talking.

I feel a hand ruffle my hair. I look up. "Daddy!" I call out. My sisters all look over at him after I say that.

"Are you girls enjoying your field trip?" he asks us. We all nod happily. "Well don't be too enthusiastic! You haven't even seen me work yet." The five of us all laugh. I can see some other scarers talking with the other kids. "Watch me school these young guys," he jokes. He follows some of the others over to their door slots.

We're all lead to the viewing area, but Mike tries to get closer, but the guy stops him. "Oops," the guy says. "Stop right there. Don't cross over that safety line, human children are extremely toxic." Our dad had told us that he had a dangerous job, but he promised us he'd always be safe.

As soon as the scaring starts, all the kids shove themselves to the front, but Twilight and I refuse to let any of the four of us to be pushed to the back. We're too short to see over all the other kids. After a minute, someone tries to cross the line again.

"Brian," Mrs. Graves yells at him, "do not step over the line."

Another kid, I think his name is Emmet, says something that surprises everyone: "Mrs. Graves? Michael went over the line."

We all see Mike following one of the scarers into a door. Mrs. Graves calls out his name, but she's too late. The whole factory goes into emergency mode while my dad drops what he was doing and rushes over to us.

"What's going on?" he asks us. We're all near tears.

"Mikey went in through one of the doors," Hannah wimpers. They seem to be getting things ready for Mike to come out hurt. My dad pulls us all into a hug.

"He'll be ok," he tells us. "I promise, nothing bad is going to happen to your cousin." He soothes us until Mike comes out with the scarer. We see the scarer gives Mike his hat and Mrs. Graves drags him over to the viewing area, a big smile on his face. My dad gets the rest of the day off from work and takes all five of us home, telling Mrs. Graves it would be better if we didn't go back to school for the rest of the day.

During the ride home, Mike excitedly tells us what had happened on the other side of the door before saying that he wants to be a scarer. Dad laughs.

"That's a tough job, Mikey," he says. "You'll have to study really hard and go to the best scaring school. It looks like your on the right track with that hat." Dad went to Monsters University just like the guy who gave Mike the hat had apparently. This seems to have gotten the attention of all my sisters and I.

"Would that make it a great job for us, too?" Rebecca asks. Dad looks at us through the rearview mirror.

"If that's what you girls want to do," he tells us, "but you girls can be anything you want to be." But we all know that there's a new competition between the five of us: who's going to be the best scarer.


	3. First Day

Little authors note to start this chapter off. I want to thank hiccuplovver on quotev for some of the inspiration for this story. I'm borrowing a few small ideas from their story that I loved, but I'm not trying to blatantly steal anything. For any fans of x reader stories and Monsters University, I totally suggest it. Along with giving credit where it's due, I want to inform anyone that cares about the logistics of things that I based the curriculum of MU on that of the two colleges I've attended and combined the ideas from each that I like. Finally, I want to give a heads up that before transferring to my current school I was a member of a sorority for a year and half and that's where I get all the things about Greek Life I'll be putting in here later. With that all out of the way, I'd like to thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

 **Twilight's POV**

I finish putting the last pillow on my bed. I have officially moved into my dorm room. I look over at the bed across from me. Brooke is finishing hanging her lantern lights up, but aside from that she's moved in as well. I hear the door open and look over to see who it is. It's dad.

"Alright," he starts, "Becca and Hannah are all moved in. Looks like you girls are done as well." He takes a look around the room. I can tell he's sad. "Now, I want you all to behave and be safe."

I roll my eyes. "Don't worry about us," I tell him. "Brooke and I are living across the hall from Becca and Hannah just like at home."

"Mike's even in the building next door," Brooke adds. She's finished with her lights. "We'll be fine." He looks at her doubtfully.

I decide to change the subject to something that might make him laugh. "I was thinking of taking up kickboxing while we're here," I say. I hear a chuckle from both of them.

"Well that would make me worry about your safety less," dad laughs out. "Although, then I'd have to be afraid of you beating all the boys that challenge you up."

"I think it's a great idea," Brooke throws in. "Much better than my plan to take up yoga." Dad shakes his head at the two of us.

He holds his arms out for us to come and hug him. We climb off our beds and rush over to him. "Just do your best," he whispers to us. "That's all I ask of you." We both nod before we all separate. "Well, I should be heading out. I'll keep in touch, which I suggest you all do as well." We laugh as dad leaves, leaving us on our own for the first time.

"Shall we check out our darling little sister's room, Twi?" Brooke asks me. She's already feeling too cooped up, not that I don't blame her.

"I think we should, Pooke," I respond. She laughs at the use of her stupid nickname. She always hated being called "Brookie" when we were growing up, so Hannah started calling her "Pook-a-Brook" and the first part just stuck with the four of us. "I believe Re and Han always did say they both had a better sense of style than us."

We grab our bags and head across the hall, locking the door as we do so. We knock on the door. "COME IN," a voice calls out. Brooke opens the door and we enter. If you know anything about our sisters, then you know exactly who lives on which side.

On Re's side, she has a green bohemian-style comforter on her bed. She's got two pillows (one solid green and one that matches her comforter) and an orange blanket folded on the end. She also has her black body pillow laying on the side. There are a few other odds and ends placed neatly around her side.

Han's bed is almost identical to Re's, but more her colors. Her comforter and pillow case are pink with a white stripe design. Her other pillow is solid pink while her body pillow is white. The blanket at the end of her bed is blue. Once again, she has odds and ends around the room in whatever system she devised to keep order.

"Dad told you guys bye?" Hannah asks. She's putting up a calendar next her desk.

"Yeah," Brooke says. "You guys want to see Mike first or eat?"

"Why can't he meet us and we all eat together?" Rebecca asks. She puts a book on the bookshelf. "Wait, he's probably nerding out right now. We should probably just eat and worry about him later."

With that agreed upon, we go off to get food. Dad has struggled to get us to eat normally, but now that we're in college it's our job to make sure we get proper nutrition. If only we weren't such picky eaters.

We reach the cafeteria, and try to find a place we can all sit together. After that struggle, we fill up our plates. Something about most the food coming out of trash can makes me sick, but there is some fresh food that my sisters and I get. We all finish getting our dinner and drinks about the same time.

"So," Brooke begins, "what's everyone's schedule like?" She never did waste time at taking on her big sister role.

"I've Scaring 101, Intro to Psych, and my freshman class on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday," Rebecca tells us. "And then I'm taking a biology and theatre history class on Tuesdays and Thursdays." Rebecca always likes to be ahead of the game and seems to be taking quite a few of her gen ed classes already. Luckily we all managed to get our math credit taken care of back in high school, though I doubt any of us will miss Calculus too much.

"My Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays have Scaring, my freshman class, and Intro to Criminal Justice," I reply. "Then I have Forensics and an art class the other two days." If I wasn't trying to be a scarer I'd want to be a detective, so I made a compromise with myself by taking gen eds that were in the Criminal Justice field.

"No way!" Brooke exclaims. "I almost took Intro to Criminal Justice, too. I decided to take media writing instead. Too bad, now we all only have Scaring together." She must decide it's her turn to say her schedule. "I've also got my freshman class with those two three times a week, but I'm taking astronomy and acting the rest of the week."

We all turn our attention to Hannah, as she's the only one left. She sighs. "Scaring, Intro to Soc, and my freshman class on Monday and those days. Music theory and scream energy on the other days."

We're pretty quiet for the rest of dinner, only talking when something comes to our mind. "Time to visit Mike?" Brooke asks.

 **Brooke's POV**

My sisters all nod at my question as we stand up to take our trays away. After that, we head straight to Mike's building. I shoot him a message so he can let us in the building. He's waiting at the door when we arrive.

"Hello, ladies," he greets. We give our own greetings and he leads us to his room. "My roommate's in the room, but he's really nice. You guys are gonna love him." My sisters start asking questions about Mike's roommate while I get a good look around the building. There are monsters moving about the hallway moving things from the hall into their rooms. Aside from that, the hallway is literally identical to the one in our building, just for boys only. We had all tried to get into the gender inclusive dorms, but they filled up pretty quickly, so that got the five of us stuck in the buildings we're in now.

We finally reach Mike's room and he lets us in. I begin to take the room in, but I bump into something. I look in that direction, but nothing's there. "Sorry," a voice says from the spot I'm looking at. "I was practicing for class tomorrow." Suddenly, someone appears in front of me. He's covered purple scales, except for his blue scaled tail. His eyes are green and he has two arms and two legs. There's also what I can only describe as fringe on the top of his head. He "I'm Randy Boggs." He offers a hand for me to shake.

"Brooke Zillner," I reply, taking his hand. I hear a cough behind me. It's Mike and my sisters. "Oh, and these are my sisters. We're Mike's cousins." I move out of the way for my sisters to each introduce themselves to him. I notice him squinting in their direction. "Do you need glasses?" I ask.

He chuckles. "Well, I have some," he starts embarrassedly, "but Mike said my little trick works better without them." He picks a pair of pink glasses off the desk beside him and put them on.

"You should invest in contacts," I tell him. "I know I'm blind without them, but I'd definitely hate having to work with my glasses on." He laughs at my remark. I should be wearing my glasses right now since it's the weekend, but I wanted to put my best foot forward for my first day on campus.

"I'll keep that in mind," he says. We spend the rest of the day with Mike and Randy before heading back, promising to sit next to them in Scaring tomorrow.

 **Hannah's POV**

The six of us rush up the stairs to class. I think Mike is the most excited to get into class. He leads us all to the front row. I sit on one side of him with Rebecca next to me, while Randy sits on his other side followed by Brooke and Twilight. We all reach into our bookbags and take out something to take notes on.

Rebecca has a pencil and a binder full of paper, while I have a mechanical pencil and notebook. Both Mike and Randy have a pencil and a notebook all ready. Twilight is bold and has pen and a single sheet of paper (although I do see more at the ready to be pulled out of her bag should she need more), and Brooke is the weirdo that prefers to type her notes out on a laptop. We all look at her.

"I'm left-handed," Brooke says. "It's easier for me this way." For the most part we all move back to getting ready for class, but I can hear her and Randy whispering about how she hates getting ink and lead on her hand and how she can never keep up with notes if she's trying to write them out.

Everyone quiets down as the professor stands up to start the lecture."Good morning students," he begins, "welcome to Scaring 101, I am Professor Knight! Now, I'm sure all of you were the scariest monster in your town, well bad news kids, you're in my town now, and I do not scare easily…" Just then a light shines on Professor Knight and a figure swoops down. I hear a few students mumbling behind me. "Dean Hardscrabble," the professor says, trying to recover from his momentary shock. "This is a pleasant surprise."

"She's a legend," I hear Mike whisper to Randy, "she broke the all time scare record with the scream in that very can. Dean Hardscrabble flicks some dust off a scream canister on display in the room.

"I don't mean to interrupt," she tells the professor, "I just thought I'd drop by to see the 'terrifying' faces joining my program." She looks at everyone as a majority of the class mumbles things again.

Professor Knight seems pretty excited by her presence though. "Well," he says, "I'm sure my students would love to hear a few words of inspiration."

"Inspiration?" she asks. "Very well. Scariness is the true measure of a monster. If you're not scary, what kind of monster are you? It's my job to make great students greater, not make mediocre students less mediocre." I can feel the nervous air filling the classroom. "That is why at the end of the semester there will be a final exam. Fail that exam, and you are out of the scaring program." Everyone gasps.

 _She can't just kick people out of the program, can she?_ I think to myself. She seems satisfied in the terrified reactions she's received.

"So, I should hope you're all properly 'inspired,'" she says smugly before flying out of the room. Everyone seems to be whispering amongst themselves about this.

Professor Knight steps forward and gains our attention again. "Alright, alright, who can tell me the properties of an effective roar?" he asks the class. Everyone is too afraid after what the dean said to say anything. Then, I see Mike raise his hand out of the corner of my eye. Professor Knight picks Mike to answer.

"There are actually five," Mike begins to answer. "Those include the roar's resonance, the duration of the roar, and the s…" Someone interrupts by roaring loudly.

We all turn around and see a monster standing in the doorway. He's very tall, and he has big hands. I'm not sure why I notice that, but damn those are bigger than his head. He has two little horns at the top of his head and is covered in blue fur with purple polka dots. "Whoops, sorry," he says unembarrassed. "I heard someone say roar, so I just kinda went for it." He knows exactly what he did.

 _What a show off_ , I think with a roll of my eyes. He then makes his way down a row, muttering things to people as he passes them.

"Very impressive, Mr…" Professor Knight tells him, fishing for a name.

"Sullivan," the boy answers. "Jimmy Sullivan." Professor Knight looks shocked.

"Sullivan?" he asks. "Like Bill Sullivan, the scarer?" This would probably be his same reaction to knowing he had Marvin Zillner's daughters sitting in the front.

"Yeah, he's my dad," Jimmy brags. The other students seem to be really impressed. I can see Mike is growing uncomfortable standing on his seat. Not that I'd blame him. Bill and dad have been two of the top scarers at Monsters Inc. If I remember right, Bill lived in a neighboring city, so he and dad really only saw each other at work, until dad switched shifts to better take care of my sisters and I.

"I should've known," Professor Knight says. "I expect big things from you."

Jimmy finally reaches an open seat and sits down. "Well, you won't be disappointed," he replies with confidence.

"Uh, I'm sorry," Mike finally speaks up, "should I keep going?"

"No, no, Mr. Sullivan's covered it," the professor answers. Jimmy shoots him finger guns. Professor Knight then looks at his attendance list. "Am I reading this right? Do we also have Zillners in this class?" He looks up. The four of us slowly raise our hands, hating to bring attention to ourselves. "Well, it looks like they'll be some serious competition in this class between a Sullivan and the Zillner girls." The professor laughs at his fortune. "Everyone take out your scaring textbooks and open them to chapter one..."

I hazard a glance at the Sullivan boy. He's asking someone for a pencil when he notices me. He offers a wink that I quickly turn away from. The nerve of some boys. _I can't wait to wipe the floor with him._


	4. What Party?

**Rebecca's POV**

Intro to Psych was pretty uneventful compared to Scaring 101. But now I just had my First Year Experience and then I'll be done for the day. I sigh and take a seat in the class. My FYE (as everyone seems to call it) is about mythology. I hear someone sit beside me.

"I'm sorry," a boy says, "were you saving this for someone?" I shake my head and he relaxes into the chair. "Then I hope you won't mind me joining you. I'm Devin Hubbard." He offers his hand out for me. I take it.

"Rebecca Zillner." I shake his hand. His smile turns to shock.

"No way!" he exclaims. "I heard Professor Knight say Marvin Zillner's kids were in our scaring class, but I didn't think I'd get to meet any of them." He seems excited.

"My sisters and I were kind of embarrassed about him calling us out like that, but at least it's helping me make a new friend." He calms down and offers a friendly smile.

"That would be great, seeing as I don't really know anyone on campus yet." We both laugh. "So, are you going to the party tonight?" I give him a curious look. "Don't tell me you haven't heard yet. There's going to be a big recruitment party at the Greek houses. Scare students only."

"I'm not sure," I answer. "I mean, it's only the first day of school. Not to mention the fact the sororities probably won't want me." I look down at the table.

"Are you kidding?' Devin quietly exclaims. "They'll all be practically fighting over you and your sisters the moment you introduce yourselves!"

I notice the professor stand up to begin the lecture. "I'll talk to my sisters about it after class." He seems content with that answer and turns his attention to the front of the class. The professor begins to explain everything the class will entail.

 **Hannah's POV**

I grab an apron out of the box excitedly. I've always loved baking with Aunt Ethel, so I jumped at the chance to take a baking class as my FYE. I tie the apron on and find a table. Depending on how much I like this class, I may have to get myself a cuter apron. They're all an off-white color in varying sizes, but I'd definitely prefer a splash of color.

I notice the teacher isn't in the room yet, so I decide to look up different aprons on my phone. _I could probably convince Brooke to make me one if I got her the fabric_ , I think to myself. Just as I start turning that idea around in my head, someone sits next to me.

"Well I didn't think I'd be lucky enough to have another class with you today," a male voice says. I recognize that voice. I look over to see Jimmy Sullivan.

"Not to be rude or anything, _Jimmy_ ," I start to say.

"Sulley," he interupts. "Friends call me Sulley."

"Like I was saying, I'd rather have this workspace to myself. So if you wouldn't mind sitting somewhere else, that'd be great." I give him a slight glare all the while. He huffs a little, but picks himself up and moves to another table.

"Bonjour class," our professor says, entering the room. She has a heavy French accent. "I am Professor Lefebvre, but please, just call me Madame Genevieve." She smiles at us all. "Now, in order to work the most efficiently in our space, you will all be partners with the person sitting next to you." Everyone seated beside someone looks over at them. "You," she points to Sulley. "Please move over beside that young woman. You two will be partners." She directs him over to me, and I can see the smirk on his face. Madame Genevieve then continues to partner up students sitting alone.

"Guess you would've saved us some time by letting me just stay here," he whispers to me.

"Shut up, Jimmy," I mutter.

"So, I never did catch your name."

"Never gave it. Since we're partners though, I'm Hannah Zillner." I see his eyes widen.

"I guess that makes us one in the same." I roll my eyes at him. "You'll probably be at the party tonight then." I raise an eyebrow. "The big Greek life party. All the scaring frats and sororities are looking to recruit new members."

"It's literally the first day of school. Isn't it a little early to party?"

He shrugs. "Maybe, but I know I'm planning on getting into Roar Omega Roar. I'm sure you'd have no trouble getting into one of the sororities."

"Whatever, I'll think about it. Right now, I want to focus on class."

 **Twilight's POV**

I take an open seat in the back of the class. I plan on taking naps when I'm tired and we're watching movies. Got to love a filmography FYE. I look around and hear the monsters in front of me talking.

"Maybe we should set up a table," one of the boys says. "Then people can still see us and maybe decide to join us.

"I don't know, you'll have to talk to Don about it," the other boy responds. He doesn't seem too interested in what the first boy is saying.

"Hope you don't mind my intrusion," I say. They both jump and turn around to look at me. "Sorry, I was just curious about what you guys were talking about."

"Oh," the first boy says. He offers me a smile. "Well, we made a fraternity over the summer with some other friends, and we wanted to try and recruit members at the party the Greek life is hosting tonight. The only problem is our house isn't the same area." He seems to remember something else. "I'm Scott Squibbles, by the way, but you can call me Squishy."

"And I'm Art," the other guy says. Both Squishy and I stare at him, waiting for him to say the rest of his name. I give up after not too long.

"Ok… I'm Twilight Zillner." They both just nod. Seems like they aren't aware of who my dad is. Good, I'd rather them want to be my friends because they like me. "I didn't know there was a party tonight. Sounds kind of exciting. I might see you guys there." They smile and turn around, discussing the table plan again.

I lay my head down and decide to get a little shut eye before we start. This class is going to be no problem, that's for sure.

 **Brooke's POV**

I open my phone as I take a seat. There's not much to do with classes having just started, so I might as well read some online comics. That is, until I hear two people come in arguing and sitting next to me.

"Why can't you just play along in _my_ classes?" one of the voices asks.

"Because I don't like making a fool of myself," the other one answers. "God knows you do that enough for me." I can tell they're brothers. I know that type of arguing too well.

"If you don't mind me interrupting," I say, "I think your problem could be easily solved if you guys took different classes." I finally look up and am shocked.

"Judging by your expression, you've realized we can't do that," the second guy says. Although I'm not sure that's the right to distinguish him. The boys seem to be a two headed monster, meaning they have to share their one body.

"I'm so sorry," I respond, "I shouldn't have said anything." I try to look back down at my phone to hide my shame.

"It's fine," the first head I heard says. "We're Terri and Terry Perry."

I must look confused, because the other one clarifies. "My name ends with a Y, while his ends with an I."

"That makes a little more sense," I tell them. "I'm Brooke Zillner."

"Nice to meet you Brooke," Terri says. Terry just nods at me. Our professor comes in and begins handing a deck of cards out to everyone.

"I'm excited to learn some magic tricks," I say to the boys. They both nod, looking at their own deck. "Maybe I can scare my Scaring 101 professor with some awesome tricks.

They both turn to me. "You're a scaring major?" Terry asks. I nod. I didn't take them as big scaring fans since they didn't ask about my dad. "Then you'll be at the party tonight, right?"

"I didn't know there was a party," I respond.

Terri seems to get excited. "Yeah, the Greek life is hosting a party to recruit new members. The frat we helped make this summer is going to do something there, too. All the scaring majors seem to be plan on going."

"Oh, well I'll have to see what I'm doing tonight," I say, "but maybe I'll come visit you." They both smile and turn to start shuffling their cards. _I should see if Randy's going, he would be fun to hang out with_ , I think before starting to try and shuffle my own deck.


End file.
